ucf_ultimate_caw_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Weapons Guy
The Heavy is a towering hulk of a man that hails from the USSR. He is the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is his main weakness. Revving up or firing his Minigun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. His slow speed makes him more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep him in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an oft-required health boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. It can also be dropped to provide an instant 50% health boost to his greedy teammates. However, if he isn't careful, an enemy may pick up the dropped Sandvich for a health boost of their own. The Heavy is the face of Team Fortress 2. He appears prominently on box-art and promotional materials, starred in the very first Meet the Team video, and has appeared in all further videos to date. The Heavy is voiced by Gary Schwartz. In Wrestling Heavy Is One Of The Characters in UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early Life The Heavy is voiced by Gary Schwartz who also voiced the Demoman. Despite the Heavy's constant belittlement regarding the size of his opponents and teammates alike, the Sniper is in fact slightly taller. This is probably only true due to the strangely small size of the Heavy's legs in proportion to his arms, however. The Heavy's hands are so large, he grips the pump of his shotgun with only his thumb and index finger, and can spin his shotgun around his finger as a taunt. He also holds the Sandvich and Dalokohs Bar in this fashion. Also, as seen in Meet the Scout, he fires his shotgun with his ring finger. The BLU Heavy has been killed and/or horribly maimed in almost every Meet the Team video to date (excluding Meet the Sandvich and Meet the Medic) alongside an even more unlucky teammate, the BLU Soldier, who has been slain in every video. On the official TF2 blog page, the Heavy's ammo belt is on over his left shoulder, not his right as in game, the Sniper's hat and Pyro's gas mask are also reversed. The original design for the Heavy had a mullet hairdo.[1] The "Mullet Heavy" can still be seen in the "Soviet Union" achievement icon. The Heavy's minigun fires 4 shots per 1 ammo point and it takes him 20 seconds of non-stop firing to run out of ammo, meaning that "Sasha" only fires 2,400 rounds per minute and not 10,000 as the Heavy claims. The Heavy claims that it costs 400,000 dollars to use the minigun for twelve seconds (not counting windup time). That means it costs an entire 666,660 dollars to fire until he runs out of ammo. The songs the Heavy may sing as part of his response rules include Mily Balakirev's 'Song of the Volga Boatmen', Chopin's 'Funeral March' and Khachaturian's 'Sabre Dance'. The Heavy makes an unintended pun when claiming he's seeing a Spy. When saying "I see Spy!" it sounds like "Icy Spy". The emblem on the Heavy's sleeve was originally a skull and crossbones. In his HUD icon, the Heavy is not wearing his fingerless gloves. The Heavy uses "Super Caliber" brand bullets. The Heavy with the Sniper are the only two classes wearing fingerless gloves. The Heavy appears to have a strange love with inanimate objects, like his Miniguns and sandvichs. All the other classes insult the Heavy by calling him fat, obese and overweight when they are dominating him except for the Soldier, Medic, and possibly the Pyro. However, if one is to examine his build, he seems to be slimmer than normally portrayed, meaning he might be naturally stout. In the Russian version of Meet the Heavy, the Heavy is much more intelligent than he is in the other versions, this has led many to theorize that the Heavy is very intelligent, but doesn't come off as so because he doesn't speak English very well. The Russian version also uses updated models for the Heavy, the easiest sign being that his ears are more defined than before. Outside of combat, the Heavy is actually quite calm, as seen in Meet the Heavy. If a Heavy is killed when he has his melee weapon out, he will drop his minigun instead. While many sources seem to suggest that the Heavy treats his minigun as a significant other, in-game he seems to treat it as a child, for example, his taunt of cradling it like a baby, and in the Russian version of "Meet the Heavy", he refers to Sasha as his "baby." The Heavy's leaderboard icon is five bullets, however the emblem on his sleeve and the Heavy token when crafted is a fist. With the release of the Dalokohs bar, the Heavy is the first and only class capable of directly overhealing himself (though the additional 50 max health does not decay until 30 seconds after the bar is consumed. The Heavy is the mascot of "Heavy Gulp," a brand of drink sold in Left 4 Dead 2. The Heavy seems to be interested in American pop culture, given his reference to 1960s/70s police films in one of his Sandvich lines, as well as his Elvis inspired hairdo and Football helmet. As of the Mac update the Heavy now has a blog, which is updated (in real-time) by his un-named replacement for his Minigun. The Heavy is the first class to get an edible item replacing his secondary weapon. If the Heavy eats the Dalokohs Bar, he says the same phrases as if he were eating a Sandvich. If you change your FOV to 90, when you start to spin your minigun you can see through Heavy's arm. The only 2 classes which appear outside TF2 are the Heavy (in Poker Night at the Inventory) and the Pyro(in Killing Floor). Many players noticed the shells on the Heavy's bandolier do not match those used by either Sasha or Natascha, many argue that they are in fact not shells at all but crayons. This would explain how the Heavy's taunt "Cry some More" came to be written on the cart. The Heavy is the only class who can wield two melee weapons at once (his two fists). In Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy says that he enjoys collecting coins and turning them into bullets. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy didn't like hurting other people. He started enjoying it after he started boxing in school. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, The Heavy seems to have a sadistic sense of humor, laughing about shoving a wrench down the Engineer's throat. In Poker Night, the Heavy claims to have a PhD in Russian Literature, which he uses more than we know in his line of work. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, the Heavy's favorite video game is Where's an Egg. The Sniper is the only class not referenced in Poker Night at the Inventory by the Heavy. The muzzle flash of the Iron Curtain (an unlockable item in Poker Night at the Inventory) is actually at a distance from the barrel. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy went to an assassin training camp as a boy and recalls the time a sparrow was hit by a throwing knife from another boy. This may be the only time that Heavy cared for something other than his minigun, Sasha. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy does not like ghosts, a reference to the Ghost on Harvest who scares the players. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy's favorite alcoholic beverage is a peach benelli; also bubbles cause Heavy headaches. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy hates Spies. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy likes women with red hair. According to Poker Night at the Inventory, Heavy listens to Huey Lewis tapes on his walkman to keep his spirits up during battle. The Heavy lives in a remote log mansion in the Dzhugdzhur Mountains in Siberia. [2] Although according to Poker Night at the Inventory, the Heavy has also taken lodge in the RED team barracks. The Heavy seems to like calling any being his size or smaller "babies". The Heavy's home can be seen in Meet the Director comic on page 7. http://www.teamfortress.com/meetthedirector/?p=7 According to the Russian department of chemical engineering, they turned the Heavy into a incredibly dangerous kinetic beast, making him able to shoot kinetic waves on the command of his mind through his fists. According to Meet the Medic, the Heavy had a small nuclear bomb, as well as a mega baboon heart outfitted with a small electrical device inside his ribcage. However, the nuclear bomb has since been removed (it is not longer in his chest, but sitting in a dish in the background).